Nostalgic
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: 7 Juli, dalam kehidupan Akashi adalah tanggal yang spesial, setidaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.


**Nostalgic**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy Reading~**

Akashi diam melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Sekotak susu _strawberry_ yang ia beli di mesin minuman tersisa setengahnya. Tidak buruk, pikirnya. Hari ini tanggal 7 Juli, baru beberapa menit yang lalu tanggal berganti, yang dengan kata lain sekarang adalah dini hari. Akashi menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon besar di taman kota. Dini hari seperti ini, orang-orang masih ramai.

Akashi keluar hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja, tidak ada alasan khusus ia berkeliaran di jalanan pada dini hari di musim panas begini. Akashi memilih untuk keluar agar ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari tanggal ini.

Dengan melihat bintang, mungkin.

7 juli, dalam kehidupan Akashi adalah salah satu tanggal yang spesial, setidaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sial, sudah bersusah payah Akashi keluar jalan-jalan sendirian, kenapa bayangan sosok orang itu masih menyusup masuk ke dalam otaknya? Harusnya Akashi mengajak teman, supaya setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara sehingga pikirannya tidak kosong.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, menyedot sisa susu strawberry dengan rakus. Ia menghela napas. Setiap tahun di tanggal 7 juli selalu ia lalui seperti ini. Akashi lelah, harusnya ia tidur di kamar mewahnya, menggelung diri di dalam selimut atau membaca buku favoritnya. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Berjalan sendirian dengan pikiran melayang-layang. Akashi tidak akan pernah menyalahkan pengendara di jalanan kalau misalnya ia tidak sengaja mati tertabrak.

Lagi, helaan napas itu meluncur dari mulut Akashi.

_Bugh!_

"Oh! Maaf aku tidak melihatmu." Akashi membantu seorang anak kecil perempuan yang terududuk meringis memegangi lututnya.

"Lututmu terluka, kau bisa berdiri?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, susah payah ia berusaha berdiri dan Akashi membantunya. "Maafkan aku, naiklah ke punggungku, ayo kita ke minimart untuk membeli obat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dini hari sendirian?" tanya Akashi.

Gadis kecil itu melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher Akashi. "_Onii-chan_ juga sedang melakukan apa?"

Akashi mengernyit. "Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan, kau tahu menenangkan pikiran."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk, Akashi bisa merasakan bagaimana dagu mungil itu mengenai pundaknya.

"Aku juga menenangkan pikiran." Seru gadis itu.

Akashi tersenyum geli. Berapa usia gadis ini? sembilan? Sepuluh? Menangkan pikiran katanya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "_Onii-chan_ kenapa?"

Akashi terdiam cukup lama, dan gadis yang berada di punggungnya menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak Akashi. ia teringat dengan benda persegi di saku celananya. Sebuah ponsel flip yang beken saat dirinya masih SMA. Benda yang sekarang bukan tren lagi tetapi Akashi selalu membawanya.

Seseorang memberikannya kepadanya.

.

.

_**10 tahun yang lalu**_

"Shin, ulang tahun mu 7 juli 'kan?" tanya Akashi ketika mereka sedang memakan _dango_ di taman kota. Midorima mengangguk, terlalu asyik dengan minuman kacang merahnya, padahal sekarang musim panas.

"Kenapa?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau merayakannya? Kau punya adik 'kan? Pasti keluargamu merayakannya dengan sangat menyenangkan." Kedua mata Akashi menerawang jauh, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan merayakan ulang tahun ya? Sejak ibunya meninggal, sepertinya.

"Hm… aku tidak pernah benar-benar merayakannya. Adikku sangat jahil, dia akan membawakanku kado aneh-aneh dan membajak kamarku lalu menghiasnya dengan segala hal berwarna hijau. Orang tua ku hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kemudian menciumku, dan kami makan bersama-sama dengan masakan spesial yang ibuku masak."

"Tidak ada kue?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Keluargaku bukan orang kaya sepertimu, _nanodayo_. Lagipula, hanya dengan berkumpul bersama mereka cukup membuatku senang."

Akashi tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Midorima saat ini. Akashi teringat masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan, kue ulang tahun yang khusus dibuat oleh ibunya sendiri, ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut, dan makan malam bersama. Kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang Midorima lakukan dengan keluarganya, hanya saja Akashi tidak bisa melakukannya untuk sekarang dan kedepannya.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah mendapat kue ulang tahun?"

"Keluarga kami tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang karena kami memang bukan orang kaya, _nanodayo_. Tapi, biasanya ibuku akan membuatkanku _pancake_ untuk menggantikannya. Lagipula, ibuku sangat buruk dalam membuat kue." Midorima terkekeh mengingat betapa payahnya sang ibu dalam membuat kue.

"Lagipula, ulang tahunku tidak seburuk itu kok. 7 juli adalah festival _tanabata_, aku bisa keluar bersama keluargaku kemudian menulis permohonan dn berharap segalanya akan lebih baik."

"Shin, apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama ku tahun ini?"

Midorima mengernyit. "Tidak perlu, _nanodayo_. Lagipula, musim panas pasti akan sibuk dengan latihan."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat pesta ulang tahun untukmu kok. Teman-teman yang lain pasti akan suka."

Midorima menggeleng keras. "Apapun itu, aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kau menghambur-hamburkan uang mu untuk hal yang tidak penting, Akashi."

"Hei, aku punya cukup uang untuk membuat pesta setiap hari, membuat satu pesta untukmu bukan sesuatu yang sulit."

Midorima menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau kaya, Akashi. Tapi tidak perlu."

"Aku akan membuat pestanya, dengan kue ulang tahun yang besar berwarna hijau dan hiasan berbentuk katak serta taburan manisan berbentuk daun bamboo bertuliskan Happy Birthday Midorima Shintaro." Akashi terkekeh membayangkannya.

"Tidak, Akashi."

"Iya!"

Midorima menghela napas. "Kau akan tetap melakukannya meski aku menolak 'kan?"

Akashi menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar sekali, Shin." Kedipnya nakal.

"Baiklah, asal jangan terlalu meriah."

"Kau bercanda? Ini 7 Juli! Semua orang merayakan tanabata dan membuat permohonan, kau harus membuat permohonan dengan pesta yang meriah."

Midorima mendengus. "Astaga." Keluhnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, semua rencana itu tidak pernah terlaksana. Turnamen terakhir mereka untuk Teiko adalah awal perpecahan mereka. semua rencana-rencana yang telah Akashi susun berantakan, dan impiannya membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna hijau untuk Midorima tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

"_Onii-chan?"_

"Oh? Ya? Maafkan aku." Akashi tersenyum lemah. Ia ingat, dirinya merencanakan pesta ulang tahun itu berhari-hari sendirian. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain karena sekalian ingin memberikan mereka semua kejutan.

Berhari-hari Akashi membawa contoh-contoh kue ulang tahun dari toko-toko kue mahal langganan keluarganya hanya untuk mencicipi kira-kira rasa mana yang disukai Midorima.

"_Onii-chan_, aku tahu jika ini bukan urusanku tapi jika _Onii-chan_ sedang ingin bertemu seseorang aku tidak keberatan jalan sendiri."

Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Aku yang menabrakmu, kaki mu terluka, aku akan mengobatinya."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Nama _Onii-chan_ siapa?"

Oh? Akashi lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu. "Aku Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro. Namamu siapa?"

"Mika."

"_Hai' _salam kenal, Mika-_chan._"

Akashi menurunkan Mika di salah satu kursi di depan minimart sementara dirinya masuk untuk membeli beberapa obat dan plester.

"Sei-_nii_, kau benar-benar tidak mau menemui orang itu?"

Akashi mendongak. Ia tengah membersihkan luka di lutut gadis itu. Akashi bingung, gadis kecil ini entah kenapa terdengar lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? _Onii-chan_ terus menggenggam ponsel itu sejak menurunkanku seolah ingin menghubungi seseorang."

Akashi tersadar. Ponsel berwarna hijau lumut yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana sekarang ada di genggamannya. Hebat sekali, gadis sekecil Mika bisa menyadarinya.

"A—ah, ini hanya—"

"_Onii-chan_ harus tahu jika _Onii-chan_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang maka _Onii-chan_ tidak boleh ragu mengatakannya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada orang itu, atau kepada kita. Jika sampai itu terjadi, penyesalan itu tidak akan pernah hilang, _Onii-chan._"

Akashi tersenyum, mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. "Kau benar, Mika-_chan_. Tetapi, terkadang segalanya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Iya, tidak akan pernah. Jadi, untuk apa menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pasti?" Mika mencoba berdiri ketika Akashi selesai membalut lukanya dengan kasa dan menempelinya dengan plester. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja _Onii-chan_, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Ini dini hari, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau jalan sendirian."

Mika menggeleng. "Tenang saja _Onii-chan_, aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik _Onii-chan_ menemui orang itu." Mika tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, terima kasih telah menolongku."

Gadis itu berlari pergi. Akashi sempat merinding melihat Mika berlari seperti itu padahal lututnya baru saja diobati.

Akashi kembali berjalan, masih dengan ponsel flip hijau di tangannya. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan akan kemana, ia hanya melangkah, mengikuti kemana kakinya berjalan. Akashi segera menjatuhkan dirinya ketika menemukan sebuah kursi di taman yang tadi ia jadikan tempat merenung. Tangan kanannya membuka ponsel flip itu, memandanginya dengan ragu. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya, tidak pernah berbagi kabar dengannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Akashi membuka aplikasi pesan singkat. Ada banyak rentetan kalimat yang dituliskan Akashi di ponsel itu, tapi kemudian di hapus lagi. Begitu terus hingga berulang kali.

**[Ttanjobi Omedetou, Shin. -A.S]**

Akhirnya hanya sederet kalimat itu yang dikirimkan Akashi melalui ponsel itu. Bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa adanya balasan. Akashi sempat meragukan apakah nomor yang hanya satu-satunya ada di ponsel itu masih aktif, atau jangan-jangan selama bertahun-tahun Akashi membawanya ternyata nomor itu sudah tidak aktif?

Akashi menghela napas, ia baru akan berdiri dan pulang ketika getar ponsel itu mengurungkan niatnya.

**[Arigatou, bagaimana kabarmu? -M.S.]**

Sebuah balasan dari Midorima membuat perut Akashi terasa melilit. Tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan membaca kalimat pendek itu. Diketiknya beberapa kata, kemudian dihapus lagi, begitu terus ia ulangi seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Akashi nyaris menjerit ketika seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba melompat dan menginjak perutnya, membuatnya reflek menjatuhkan ponsel hijau yang sejak tadi dipandanginya.

"Astaga…" desis Akashi. ia mengelus dadanya, mengambil ponsel hijau yang terjatuh. Ponsel itu masih menyala, dan Akashi membelalakkan matanya ketika ada sederet pesan yang ia tulis tidak sengaja terkirim.

**[I miss you.]**

Baiklah, Akashi benar-benar panik sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengubur diirnya sendiri? pindah ke luar negeri? Astaga… kenapa harus pesan itu yang terkirim? Akashi mengusap wajah frustasinya. Ia membiarkan saja, beberapa menit berlalu dengan layar ponsel yang menyala menampilkan pesan itu, tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Akashi terdiam dengan wajah mendongak menatap langit malam musim panas yang cerah. Bintang-bintang bertabur indah di langit. Sebuah getaran terasa di tangannya dan Akashi tahu jika ada pesan masuk dari Midorima. Ragu-ragu Akashi membukanya.

**[I miss you too. Aishiteru]**

Kedua bola mata Akashi melebar. Akashi tertawa, tawa keras yang sungguh bukan gaya Akashi. saat suara tawanya berhenti, Akashi mendekatkan ponsel itu ke dadanya—memeluknya. Kedua bola mata scarletnya menutup, bersamaan dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang menderas.

Akashi merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, juga detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Ia mengangkat ponsel itu, menciumnya perlahan. Perasaan di hatinya benar-benar meledak-ledak, dan Akashi hanya bisa menangis sendirian sembari menggenggam erat-erat ponsel itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, di balkon sebuah apartemen, seorang lelaki bersurai hijau memandangi langit malam musim panas. Di tangannya ada sekotak susu strawberry yang baru ia minum setengahnya. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh, kemudian tersenyum kecil, mengarahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan singkat itu ke langit. Dengan senyum kecil penuh kelegaan, lelaki itu membawa ponselnya mendekat kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang.

.

.

**END?**

A/N : Oke sip, akhirnya MidoAka kembali lagi setelah beberapa bulan. Sebelum ada yang tanya, Mika itu ngarang aja. Hehe.

_Mind to vote or comment?_

_See you in the next fanfiction, bye~_


End file.
